starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza Rebelde
*Escuadrón Azul (Alianza Rebelde)[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *Escuadrón Azul (Vrogas Vas)Vader Down, Part I *Escuadrón CobaltoImperio Destruido, Parte II *Escuadrón CoronaEstrellas Perdidas *Escuadrón CyanDarth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II *Escuadrón Exeter *Grupo Salvaje *Escuadrón Oro[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *Escuadrón Gris *Escuadrón Verde *Escuadrón FénixStar Wars: Mundos y Escenarios *Plasma DevilsDarth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI *Escuadrón Rampante *Vuelo RojoStar Wars Battlefront: Rogue One VR mission *Escuadrón Rojo *Escuadrón Pícaro[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *Ases Amarillos de Tierfon†''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *Escuadrón AmarilloImperio Destruido, Parte I |sede = *Yavin 4 *Base Eco, Hoth *5251977 *''Hogar Uno'' |emplazamientos = |fundada = 2 ABY |formada = |fragmentada = |reorganizada = 4 DBY, como el Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Nueva RepúblicaConsecuencias |disuelta = |restaurada = |era = |afiliacion = *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza *Flota de la Alianza}} El Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza Rebelde, también conocido como el Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la AlianzaStar Wars: Mundos y Escenarios fue una unidad de cazas estelares de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Una unidad compuesta de pilotos Rebeldes, participaron en muchas batallas importantes como la Batalla de Yavin, la Batalla de Hoth y la Batalla de Endor durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Fue uno de los mayores activos de la Alianza. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' * *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke y el Templo Jedi Perdido'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Luke & Leia'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 25: The Catastrophe Con, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 54: Hope Dies, Part V'' *''Star Wars 55: Hope Dies, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 56: The Escape, Part I'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II'' *''Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Star Wars 63: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part II'' *''Star Wars 64: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part III'' *''Star Wars 65'' *''Star Wars 66'' *''Star Wars 67'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 1'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 4'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * * * * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' * }} Apariciones no canónicas * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * * }} Fuentes * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' * * * * Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Unidades militares de la Alianza Rebelde